deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond "A" vs Hill Tomerman
Diamond "A" vs Hill Tomerman is a What-If Death Battle Collab by Zinniax-13 and Cbonde101 Description 2 oc's that are quite popular in the Chatzy scene. Which of these two Chatzy Stars will make up to their time to shine? Interlude Wiz: Power, something that many far and wide would gladly fight to have. Boomstick: Well, in terms of those two things, these guys are fuckin' masters! Wiz: Indeed- they're some of the best combatants around, possessing limitless mettle and overwhelming confidence. Boomstick: Diamond "A", the "Arcane-Phantom"! Wiz: And Hill Tomerman, the 16 year-old "hot-shot" hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Diamond "A" (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nfrCvuV2Sg Wiz: Born in the city of Chicago, Alecix "D" Fleur was once a happy cheerful girl who focused on making friends. Boomstick: But of course, fragility stuck. At the age of 12, Alexis' parents were arrested for false murder, and her best friend was shot to death by an officer for NO apparent reason. Wiz: This lead her to develop a hatred on the justice system, and kickstarted the life of being a legendary thief Boomstick: Which she was SO good at breaking into art-museums and gemstone exhibits, she was given the nickname... Diamond "A". Wiz: And the Arcane-Phantom due to her magical abilities and her inhuman ability to get past just about every security or trap in her way. Boomstick: She was later kidnapped by a group of mages who tried to punish her. Instead of THAT though, they ended up instead INFUSED with PSYCHIC AND MAGICAL ENERGY, making her even STRONGER! What the hell on that, mages? (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vmoG88k40Yw ) Wiz: In combat, Diamond "A"'s main trait is her inhuman agility, being able to react and dodge things as fast as 2.5 times faster than the SPEED OF LIGHT. She can also run at 100 miles per hour at ease. Boomstick: Her main choice of weapons are the Magica-03 pistols, a duel-wield set of guns that are powered by her raw psychic energy, giving them unlimited ammo and fire psychic-burst shots rapid-fire, which can migraine and damage enemies. Wiz: She can take this further by inserting her magic into the pistols, creating elemental ammo. She can fire flame-burst shots, which explode with fire on impact. Everfreeze shots freeze objects they come in contact with for a few seconds, while spark-thrower rounds are extremely fast and discharge a bit when hitting an object. Boomstick: She also has the Psy-Breaker Saber, a saber that is infused with psychic energy. Like the pistols, they too can be fused with psychic or elemental magic, boosting its power. Wiz: The saber is designed to do rapid strikes and does a bit more damage than the pistols in exchange for the lack of range. Boomstick: She can use psychic-flurry, where she barrages the enemy with many psychic-enhanced strikes that can distract an enemy for a few seconds. Magica-Break allows her to form projectiles out of psychic or magical energy, which all of them home in on enemies, but lack rapid-fire like the pistols. Wiz: Her eyes can trigger the charming-gaze, a move that employs a weak-level brainwashing. While it cannot brainwash others, it is strong enough to distract enemies for a few moments. This ability is a bit conditional though, requiring direct eye-contract with the victim. Boomstick: Time-Reflex can stop time for 5 seconds at a time, but they can only be used 3 times in a battle before they become too much to hand and become unusable. Wiz: Then comes her alternate form. the "Fluer's Grace". This form pulls out her full potential on her psychic energy, boosting her insane agility by 15% and gives a large boost to her magic. Boomstick: But like other forms like Fluer's Grace, it has a time limit, and can only be used once a battle. The longer she waits to use it, the bigger the timer, but it will run out in about 2 minutes at most. Wiz: Diamond "A" has done quite some impressive stuck. She has dodged bullets point-blank, battled a device made to KILL her, and once EVEN charmed a military general who was thought to be impossible to charm, especially since he was trying to KILL her. Boomstick: She does has a few flaws though... She is VERY cocky, and will take risks a lot, often getting in trouble. Also, while she is INHUMANLY agile, she is EXTREMELY frail and her attack is sub-par compared to most fighters, so she has to rely on tricking her enemy or just using her agility to outlast her enemies. Wiz: Either way, not many can stay in the way of this quite charming thief. "Hey there! I may be nice and all, but you better watch yourself! I am a thief, and anyone who gets in my way is asking for a BRUTAL BEAT DOWN!" - Diamond "A" Hill Tomerman TBA DEATH BATTLE!! TBA Results/Pros/Cons TBA Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Cbonde101 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles